


Как ангел смерти

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Соваться в серверную без поддержки, когда вся команда находилась практически на другом конце города, было очевидной глупостью.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Как ангел смерти

Рук Дженсен уже почти не чувствовал – связывали на совесть. Запястья стянули так крепко, что все попытки высвободиться ни к чему не привели. Если не считать пары чувствительных тычков кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Торговец оружием по фамилии Грин, сотрудничающий с Максом, принял слежку за собственной вооруженной до зубов персоной слишком близко к сердцу. Поэтому беседа состояла преимущественно из ударов по голове и корпусу, а также нескольких вопросов, повторяющихся по кругу. Дженсен даже не видел лиц – очки разбились еще в самом начале, лишь чудом не поранив веки. Кажется, только глаза и не пострадали. Зато все тело болело, правая лодыжка, скорее всего, была сломана, а гул в голове стоял такой, что половину слов Дженсен почти не слышал. Однако по опыту угадывал вполне классический набор, подходящий для подобной ситуации. У него пытались выяснить цель и давность слежки, принадлежность к бандам или полиции. Единственный вопрос, который выбивался из остальных: «Кто рассказал тебе про поставки?». За него Дженсен, фигурально выражаясь, и ухватился, на ходу сочиняя невероятные подробности, приправленные крупицами правды. Чем дольше он потянет время, тем больше вероятность, что его обнаружит Кугар или Пуч с Клэем. Или даже удастся сбежать самостоятельно. Правда, надежда на такой исход событий улетучивалась с каждой минутой. 

Соваться в серверную без поддержки, когда вся команда находилась практически на другом конце города, было очевидной глупостью. Но иной возможности беспрепятственно скачать данные, которые связали бы Макса с поставками химического оружия, могло не представиться. Нельзя было упускать такой шанс. Самое обидное, вернись боевики чуть позже, у Дженсена все получилось бы! Если только он выберется из этой заварушки живым, Кугар не забудет ему этой выходки еще долго.

Время на разговоры неумолимо заканчивалось. Грин начал терять терпение, а сам Дженсен – способность к связной лжи. В конце концов, повинуясь указаниям босса, двое головорезов подхватили его за плечи и выволокли на улицу. В процессе Дженсен попытался ударить одного из них коленом, чтобы сбросить захват. Не то чтобы он всерьез рассчитывал выстоять один против двоих со связанными руками и сломанной ногой, но признавать поражение не хотелось. Попытка привела лишь к тому, что лодыжка полыхнула болью, подвернулась, лишая всякой возможности к сопротивлению. В солнечное сплетение пнули тяжелым армейским ботинком, после чего перед глазами потемнело от жгучей боли. 

Очнулся Дженсен, когда его пихнули на колени посреди заднего двора, удерживая с двух сторон, иначе он бы просто упал лицом в пыль. Во рту стоял металлический привкус крови. Конечно, кому охота оттирать полы в офисе. Гораздо удобнее пристрелить там, где потом не придется заниматься уборкой. Кугар вот вечно ворчал, что Дженсен всюду разбрасывает обертки от конфет. Кажется, скоро эта проблема решится.

От размышлений его оторвал Грин.

– Что скажешь? – Он стоял в нескольких шагах от Дженсена, целясь ему в лоб. – Если хочешь, можешь просить о помощи свыше. В Бога я не верю. Но вдруг.

Дженсен посмотрел поверх его головы, моргнул, подслеповато щурясь на солнце, и почувствовал, как начинает улыбаться. Из разбитых губ тут же снова потекла кровь, пачкая зубы и подбородок.

– Я тоже не верю. 

– Тогда…

Щелкнул предохранитель, но выстрела не последовало. Вместо этого Грин рухнул замертво, а следом на землю повалились удерживающие Дженсена головорезы. Даже проверять не требовалось, он и так знал – они уже не поднимутся. 

Кугар не промахивался. 

– Моя идея о помощи свыше – снайпер на крыше, – выдохнул Дженсен, тяжело оседая в пыль и продолжая улыбаться.

Мутило просто зверски, мир перед глазами раскачивался из стороны в сторону и никак не хотел останавливаться. Но Дженсен все равно упрямо поднял голову, хотя из-за солнца и отсутствия очков мог разглядеть лишь темный силуэт на крыше соседнего здания. 

Ему не нужно было видеть. Его видел Кугар – этого было достаточно. Дженсен уже заранее предвкушал все: от быстрого поцелуя до лекции о безрассудном поведении. Где-то между тем и этим просто обязаны были затесаться длительный сон и не менее длительный душ. Предпочтительно – не в одиночестве.

Сейчас Дженсен больше угадывал, чем видел, как Кугар отсалютовал ему и быстрым движением закинул чехол с винтовкой за плечи. С такого расстояния и ракурса казалось, что он взмахнул темными крыльями. Как ангел смерти.


End file.
